scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Scarebear (episode)
:This article is about the episode. For the character, look here. | nextepisode= }} Scarebear is the twelfth episode of the second season of Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated, and the thirty-eighth overall. Premise The gang investigates a mysterious mutant bear seen terrorizing Destroido Corp. land. Synopsis Sheriff Stone and Mayor Nettles are preparing for a barbecue in a spooky location near Destroido Corp. The Mayor is dismayed to see how much worse the place is now. Then they get attacked by a giant mutant bear. The mayor calls Fred to have the gang hunt down the "Scarebear" on Destroido land. As this happens Mr. E is talking Brad and Judy into stealing the three pieces of the Planspheric Disk from the gang. The gang goes to the site to find out what's wrong with it and finds that the ground water is contaminated with lithium. They get attacked by the Scarebear and chased to an Avocado orchard just outside Destroido property. They talk to the owner George Avocados who reveals he is furious about how he has to farm avocados to make a living, but now he can't even do that due to the contamination turning his avocados into spider-mutant things. Velma and Daphne ponder how to get inside Destroido when Scooby finds a security badge laying on the ground nearby. Mr. E drives Brad and Judy to Velma's house in his Enigma Engine. They sneak inside and turn on invisibility suits and watch the gang prepare to sneak into Destroido Labs. Mr. E decides to prepare an ambush for the gang at Destroido to delay them while they search for the disk parts. After they sneak in past several mutated animals they enter a guard room where they have to hide as Mr. E alerts the guards to the gang's presence. The Scarebear attacks them as they attempt to leave, but Scooby uses some of the mutated animals as a distraction. After they get into the Mystery Machine they spy on George Avocados getting into his car which makes them suspicious because he said he couldn't get onto Destroido. The gang go to the sheriff's office when they find Mr. E (under the alias "Mr. Owens") is already there demanding the Sheriff to arrest the kids for breaking into Destroido and destroying one of the labs. Mr. Owens has proof on DVD, but the Mayor talks the sheriff out of it. After he is rebuffed by the mayor, Mr. E talks to Pericles who says that "stronger measures" will be needed to remove the kids from the game. The mayor mentions the perfect place to trap the bear, a ball being held by Destroido. Scooby and Shaggy find a bomb. Then the Sheriff tries to arrest Avocados, but the bear attacks. When the Scarebear is told about the bomb he gives up trying to scare people and helps. After Freddy gets rid of the Bomb (and accidentally destroys the Avocado farm), Velma unmasks the Scarebear as the security guard Benson Furhman they had seen in Destroido earlier. His real name is Benson Hairmore (he changed it because he believed he would be suspected as the Scarebear) and he was there trying to unmask Destroido for their callous disregard for public safety. One of their products had mutated him giving him bear-like traits. His "costume" didn't cover his entire body, it was primarily his hands and face that the costume covered. The gang, realizing he had good intentions, decided not to have him arrested, agreeing the Destroido deserves to be exposed. Unfortunately, Sheriff Bronson Stone can't take action on Destroido for this cause Destroido considers itself a separate nation. Shaggy, meanwhile questions who planted the bomb. It turns out that it was Mr. E and Pericles, who are watching this over the cameras and ponder whether they can get Brad and Judy to betray their only son. Characters Main characters: * Mystery Incorporated ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Fred Jones, Jr. ** Daphne Blake ** Velma Dinkley Supporting characters: * Sheriff Bronson Stone * Mayor Janet Nettles * Brad Chiles * Judy Reeves * George Avocados Villains: * Scarebear * Benson Fuhrman * Mr. E * Professor Pericles Other characters: * Mutated owl * Mutated avocado * Mutated frogs * Mutated cat * Mutated squirrel * Mutated octopus * Mutated parrots * Giraffe-rooster hybrid * Tween girl's mom * Benson Fuhrman's date Locations * Crystal Cove ** Destroido Corp. *** Mr. E's lair ** George Avocados's farm ** Dinkley home ** Crystal Cove Police Department Objects * Sheriff Stone's grill * Projector * Shaggy's flashlight * Fred's flashlight * Velma's flashlight * Velma's cellphone * Destroido lab pass * Velma's magnifying glass * Crystal Cove Chicken * Dynamite * Alarm clock * Gentle Body Wash for Men * U-Grow-It Fertilizer Vehicles * The Enigma Machine * The Mystery Machine * George Avocados's car * Mr. E's car Suspects Culprits Cast Continuity * This is Mr. E's first known public appearance, although he apparently is using his real name Ricky Owens as a cover as Sheriff Stone referred to him as "Mr. Owens", despite making no attempt to dress less conspicuously. * This is the first time the gang have met Mr. E face to face, as he was always just a voice coming through a tape in season 1. * This is George Avocados's third appearance after and , respectively, and the second episode where he is a suspect after the former episode. Notes/trivia * This episode was aired in Latin America on November 17, 2012. * It is listed on digital media as Where Stalks the Scarebear, such as Amazon and iTunes. * Mr. E is voiced by Jeff Bennett in this episode, instead of Lewis Black. * Benson Fuhrman changed his name from Benson Hairmore when he started working at so it would make him less likely to be the Scarebear. * This is the first villain to not wear a full-body costume. * A few real monsters appear in this episode; they're all mutants, created unintentionally by Destroido Corp., which polluted the nearby area. * This episode was included in Cartoon Network's Scooby-Doo! Back to School Marathon (August 10–11, 2013). Miscellaneous * Disguises: Fred, Shaggy, Velma, and Daphne as scientists. Cultural references * Benson Furhman is a vocal impersonation of actor, Christopher Walken. * The school for gifted children that Furhman got his clawed gloves from is a reference to the Marvel Comics' X-Men universe, featuring Professor Xavier's school for mutants, and the somewhat hairy and clawed X-Man, Wolverine, respectively. Animation mistakes and/or glitches * None known. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * The product that gave Furhman his hairy body went by several different names; Furhman calls "Gentle Rainflower for Men" (also "Gentle Rainflower" for short), the name on the actual product said "Gentle Body Wash for Men," and Destroido's letter said "Gentle Rainflower Body-Wash." * The bomb Mr. E set was supposed to destroy the entire company facility, as he said. What he didn't think about, was the fact that his lair is built inside Destroido, which would be destroyed by the bomb. Although, considering it's technically underneath, there could be minimal damage, but then he would also risk potentially having his secret lair revealed. * George Avacados blamed the kids for his father being caught as a jewel thief. However, when first introduced to George, the kids did not know him or his father. Fred Sr. told his son and Velma about George's father after Velma asked about it. Perhaps he was referring to the gang finding his father's journal which further proved his guilt? * Tim Matheson is credited as "Guard", although no such character appears. In other languages Home media * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated: Season Two, Part 1 - Danger in the Deep DVD set released ny Warner Home Video on November 13, 2012. * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated: The Complete Season 2 DVD set released by Warner Home Video on October 7, 2014. * Scooby-Doo! Mystères associés: L'intégrale de la saison 2 (Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated: The entirety of season 2) DVD set released by Warner Home Video on September 10, 2013. Quotes | series= Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated Season 2 | after= }} }} Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated season 2 episodes